


Unspoken Apology

by Lazchan



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:20:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7773805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between siblings, set after the Greed arc and right before the C3 arc.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unspoken Apology

It was quiet in and around the house; the odd snow had muffled everything. Kuro looked over at the too-still form of his brother, weakened enough that he was curled up in his animal form. A tiny, bruised looking hedgehog was all Greed could really manage at the moment. Kuro slanted a look at his brother's Eve. _He could have let the contract break completely…I_

Not that he wasn't grateful for it—he hadn't wanted his younger brother to die, even if Greed had professed his anger towards him all those years ago, after …. His mind shunted away from the thought. He may have understood things about himself a bit more, but he wasn't going to dwell on it.

 

"I'm surprised you're still here," Kuro whispered, watching as Licht placed gentle fingers on top of Greed. "You said you hated him." This was far too troublesome for him, but he had to make amends and Mahiru was insistent that this pair help them. He wouldn't admit to anyone— _maybe Mahiru_ —that he was glad to see Greed again.

 

"He's a stupid, lying rat," Licht bit out. "A demon like you're a demon—but since I'm an angel,  I have to keep an eye on him." His bitter words were the opposite of the gentle touches. Mahiru stepped into the room, holding a tray of food and tea. Kuro relaxed a little more. Not that Mahiru was going to get attacked in the kitchen, in such a small house, but—

 

Licht perked up a little when he saw the small slices of melon and Kuro gave his Eve a look. _Always have to do something like this to satisfy someone else…_   He accepted his ramen and tea without much more than a thank you, but didn't protest at Mahiru sitting close to him. It wasn’t even that long since Mahiru went to the core of him and discovered one of his darkest secrets. The bond that they had initially created had grown and expanded around them and if Mahiru didn't want to leave Kuro's side, he was hardly going to protest.

 

Mahiru looked as if he wanted to speak and Kuro could hear the words inside his own head, echoing slightly. _He's still with Greed… he must care. I wonder why he didn't just walk away. He could have… they're still together, there must be some trust there…._ Even if the bond item broke, the contract was still active.  It was almost disturbing how he and Mahiru were thinking more along the same lines.

 

"He tricked me, you know," Licht kept his voice quiet, even as he speared a piece of melon with his fork, taking out his anger on the fruit instead of the injured Servamp. "He pretended he was nothing but a hedgehog for weeks, letting me talk to him and … and acting like he cared." His hands tensed around the fork and gripped tightly, before stabbing another melon slice. "Then he just… shows up and … and tricks me into his name and the contract and…"

 

Mahiru gave Kuro a faint smile. "I was the idiot with Kuro. I picked up a starving, over-heated cat and brought him inside. Gave him a bell and a name right off."

 

Kuro snorted. "Idiot didn't even think that it could be something else. I even warned him not to say my name after he saw what I was…"

 

"Why should he?" Licht snarled. "You were a cat and if you had wanted to, you could have run off before he said your name. You tricked him just as easily as the stupid rat tricked me." He glared at Mahiru. "Why did you let it go the whole way?"

 

Mahiru stared down at his cup, leaning a little heavier against Kuro and taking a deep breath. "Kuro couldn't exactly leave—I think he knew that … that I was already in danger because I picked him up at all. It wasn't a trick at all. I wasn’t even his Eve yet."

 

Kuro shook his head and sighed. "Greed…always takes what he wants and he wanted you." He ran a hand through his hair. "Such a pain…" he whispered. "You helped him, though. He's… more like he was a long time ago."

 

_Before he lost his heart to Ophelia, before I broke his heart by killing the one other person he cared for…_

 

They had all lost something when they had been turned to vampires, but Greed reached out for what he could and was devastated when it was taken away. Even his 'family' of the Servamps were fractured into pieces, simply because of a simple letter.

 

Licht snorted and poked at Greed. "Wake up, stupid rat," he muttered. "Unless you're faking sleep like you fake everything else." Mahiru started.

 

"Licht…." Kuro covered his mouth with his hand, silencing him.

 

"No. I want my brother awake, too. We need to make sure…" He bit his lip. He didn't know how much of Greed would be left after the Jin had left his body. All of Love had been drastically changed; a complete opposite of the nature he had carried with him for centuries.

 

Greed turned over on his back and made a sound that could have been considered one of pain, before his form shifted to the more human-like form. He blinked open his eyes and stared up at them all, his expression twisting into fear and worry and Kuro closed his eyes, feeling the guilt tug on him more. He had only seen that expression a few times.

 

_Why did you kill your creator, Kuro? It wasn't just because monsters came out of the work that he did._

 

"… hey, Angel…" Greed took so long to speak and he kept one hand pressed up against his side. "Glad to see you're still around." He flicked his gaze up to Kuro. "And my big brother and his Eve—" he winced at the word _Eve_ , as if he was afraid that he didn’t have one anymore. The broken pieces of the gift lay in front of them, the name Hyde split in half.

 

"Stupid rat—" Licht glared at him,  one hand balled up at his side as if he wanted to punch Greed the same way he always did. "You're still _Hyde_. Don't you give up that name yet." Kuro watched as the tension left Greed's body in a wave and he shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself.

 

"Not … apart from my little angel yet…" he whispered. "That's good…" he winced. "Can feel it, but- thought it was jus' wishful thinking and all. Little Angel wanted to get rid of me completely."

 

Mahiru looked over at Kuro and he could read the expression; Mahiru didn't forget a lot of what was said, especially when he pulled all the information about the servamps that he could. Hyde was still his name; he wasn't going to get a new one yet and he'd still respond to the one that the so-called angel gave him.

 

"Yeah—but then you'd just go terrorize someone else, demon," Licht muttered, shoving at him, but with a lot less force than he would have before and Greed still winced. "It's my duty as an angel to keep an eye on you."

 

Nothing was said about how much they had worked together to protect each other, nothing was said at how Licht could have just let Hyde _die_ completely and walked away from it. Mahiru had a small smile on his face. Kuro sighed. "Can't deal with this right now—" he muttered, rubbing at his eyes. "Lawless… need to speak to you, though." His voice trailed off uncertainly; he wasn't sure if Greed wanted to speak to him at all.

 

"Use Hyde!" His brother's words came out rushed and almost desperate. "That's the name my cute little angel gave me and I d… don't need it forgotten!" His hands clenched around the broken metal.

 

"Hyde." Kuro looked over at Mahiru and the demented kid that his brother attached himself to. _Violent angel…_ he thought absently.  "Just a few moments alone, at least—" He didn’t really want to leave Mahiru alone with Licht, but he thought those two could talk as well, and he wanted to apologize to Greed. It was too long in coming.

 

"Yeah—big brother, let's do that—" he gave Licht a bright smile and if they all noticed it was tense and shaking around the edges, no one said anything. "Angel~ you'll be okay without me next to you? Not gonna stray that far…."

 

"Idiot rat," Licht shoved at him again and stood up. "Be better off without you hanging by my side with that stupid look on your face." He yanked Mahiru to his feet, ignoring the disgruntled squawk of protest. "We'll leave you alone, but you call if you need help, moron."

 

Greed waved cheerfully, dodging a light kick and keeping up the cheerful look until the door shut on Licht and Mahiru in the next room. Kuro shook his head as all the energy seemed to go out of Greed at once.

 

Greed sighed and lay down, resting against Kuro. "I know me and the little Angel went through a lot, but what happened to my big brother?" He hesitated. "I guess I had a lot to do with it, huh?" he asked. "Me and my Eve…"

 

Kuro shrugged and rested a hand against Greed's hair, his touch light. "Made me realize a lot of things," he whispered. "Mahiru—helped me out of it." He looked toward the door, even if he could feel his Eve as clear in his mind as if Mahiru was standing next to him. "About what happened then… I'm sorry."

 

Greed turned his face away, but not before Kuro saw the tears in his eyes and his own widened. He hadn't see Greed cry in… in forever. "Well—I suppose it.. was bad of me to keep on about it, too," he hunched in on himself. "Blamin' you—for all this time… "

 

"Yeah—I still made the choice, though," Kuro kept his hand on Greed's head. "I'm just glad… you're still here." He had thought of his family as a family of monsters for a long time, but they were still family. "Our little brother is more angry at us than you were ever at me."  He still didn't want to kill him and Mahiru never did…

 

"Yeah—he's a real shock!" Greed laughed and tried to sit up a little more. "Surprise, we had a new little brother. Maybe you were right all along… you and Lust and Pride and Envy…" he winced. "What did that make all of us back then?"

 

"Don't ask me…" Kuro muttered. "I can't make that choice for you—" He was mirroring Mahiru's words to him and well aware of it, but it was good advice. _Not that I'll tell him._

 

"Heh—same as always," Greed murmured, but the bite was out of the words and Kuro found himself smiling a little. "Sleepy Ash… with his sleepy responses…he sure got an energetic Eve."

 

"And you got one that kicks you from rooftops and into walls," Kuro muttered. "That's not an angel." Not that Greed wasn't above pushing Licht to the limits as well, demonstrating in one fell swoop  how much more durable an Eve was from a normal human. _Glad Mahiru didn't get any crazy ideas from that… he's already so troublesome…_

 

"Ehehe… it's not that bad. My Angel knows that I can't really get hurt from it—" He could _now_ and that part was disturbing. Their creator had made them immortal to all things; they could heal from almost anything. Now, though—he was certain that his younger brother still wouldn't die, but it was going to be hard on him and his Eve.

 

He had to think about his own connection with Mahiru; how his Eve had gone into core of him. How Mahiru and he finally connected in the way they were supposed to. Even his brother had connected with his Eve better than he had with Mahiru, but Greed always put everything into getting what he wanted, until he didn't want it anymore.

 

"You and that Eve of yours…gotta thank Shirota Mahiru for saving my big brother," Greed's voice was soft. "When I saw that lion…I was real surprised an' all. Kept an eye on you all this time and you never…"

 

Kuro flushed and reached for the discarded tea. "Don't wanna talk about that right now. Just… I'm gonna work with Mahiru … to do whatever we can to help everyone." He didn't mention C3—they all had their reasons to hate the group and the letter was only one part of it.

 

"Yeah—maybe my Angel can finally do somethin' to help that partner of yours." He grinned widely, proud and amused all over again. "Did you know he created his Lead without even me mentioning it—"

 

Kuro let his voice trail on, listening and not listening at the same time. To hear the shakiness of his voice, but the warmth he held for the idiot violent angel that hurt him so much… it was good. Maybe Greed was healing, too—after so long.

 

He didn't want to think about it, but… maybe it was time that he started looking after his siblings again, too.

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
